Wrath of the Mare on the Sun
by Ciandren
Summary: My first ever quick fanfic I'm posting here lol


**This was made because I saw a fan art that someone made that was pretty awesome lol. Anyway, this is basically the first post ever online. I tried to be descriptive as possible and my wording might be a little… vague. So go easy please . Feedback is appreciated so I can do better in the future. Hope you enjoy and thank you very much!**

* * *

><p>The smoke had finally cleared but what Twilight saw made her heart drop completely. Her best friends… lying there lifelessly as Celestia flap her wings above Twilight and her dead or dying friends. Their elements remained around their necks. She then looked over to Luna who tried her very best to protect the six mares from Celestia's wrath. She was still alive but she wasn't sure of her five best friends. Tears began to fill Twilights eyes, crawling in pain and disbelief; she struggled to reach her friends to know their fate. But she gave up, the pain was unbearable and she laid on her back to look up at the Alicorn. She was somewhat injured herself, but it looked like her spell to counter the Elements magic wasn't effective.<p>

"You honestly think that you could defeat with the Elements?" cried out Celestia, "I've been around for more than a thousand years you foal; I know how the Elements work!"

Twilight turned back on legs to try and escape Celestia, Canterlot was in ruins… there was nowhere to go, no way to escape the Princesses wrath. Celestia glided down to Twilight as she was trying to crawl away. She landed right in front of the unicorn and looked her in her eyes. Twilight looked back, it wasn't the same princess she knew and loved. She changed… Her eyes were filled with rage and hatred.

"Princess… what happened to you…?" asked Twilight faintly still looking up at the Alicorn.

Celestia didn't respond, but only to snare her teeth at the mare. Celestia turned around and bucked Twilight across the floor. Twilight coughed up blood and tried to get back on her hooves to look back at the Princess. Her vision was blurry just a bit and what caught her eyes made her sick to her stomach.

While the fire burned wildly in Canterlot, Twilight could help to noticed many ponies fell to Celestia's wrath. Their bodies just lying there, lifelessly. Twilight couldn't bear what she was seeing. Using every last ounce of energy she has, she was able to get to her hooves. Celestia was surprised to see the little mare have energy left in her body.

"You… you don't have a reason for doing this princess?" cried out Twilight as tears fell from her eyes.

"This isn't like you princess, you were looked up by all the ponies of Equestria and this how you repay them? By taking their lives and destroying Equestria?"

"How could you…" she mumbled, "HOW COULD YOU TAKE THE LIVES OF THOSE WHO LOVED YOU?'

"Especially my friends… They told me they would risk their own lives to just save you…" she continued as she looked over to the bodies of her five friends, "and we even did it… when Night Mare Moon kidnapped you…"

Celestia looked at Twilight as she fell back down to the ground. Celestia made her way towards Twilight, she bucked her once again having her body hit another wall. Twilight began to lose consciousness…

"You sure are a difficult pony to kill Twilight, looks like I've trained you well didn't I?" Celestria said as she made her way to Twilight with rocks piled on her.

"Sister!" called out Luna, "your day of terror stops now!"

Twilight tried her best to clear her vision and looked over to Luna; she was badly injured but was still able to stand. Her horn was glowing purple as she had the Elements wrapped in her magic.

"Hmph, you really think you can stop me with the Elements by yourself dear sister. You saw what happened when Twilight and her little friends tried to attempt that"

"I'm not going to stop you with the Elements, though you've taken out the other five that bared the powers of Elements, their friendship still lingers in Twilights heart, making her go on to defeat you sister" with all she has left, Luna used her magic to have the elements quickly fling towards Twilight.

Celestia gasped to see the Elements fly towards her but Luna tackled Celestia with everything she's got. Celestia fell to the ground but quickly recovered.

"You're kidding right?" said Celestia as she looked at her sister with an angry expression on her face.

The Elements landed in front of Twilight and she tried to cast a spell. Celestia looked back at her and shoved Luna away and ran towards Twilight. Twilight was interrupted from Celestias galloping and looked up to see her charging towards her. But just before she could reach Twilight from out of nowhere, Luna tackled Celestia. Celestia tried to cast a spell but Luna put her hoof on her head to keep her down.

"Now Twilight Sparkle, go!" Luna cried out with her traditional Canterlot voice.

Twilight began casting. Images of her friends began flashing through her mind. One by one the Elements began to flash as she recalled every moment she spent with them. Their struggles together, the adventures, and all the good times they all had. As each Element lit up, Twilight began to levitate. The Elements followed her as she ascended. Her Element began to glow as well. Soon, a huge flash of light erupted, blinding Celestia and Luna for a second.

"This is your end sister" said Luna holding down her sister with every last ounce of energy she has left.

Celestia's eyes widen as she was surprised to see that the elements were acting on its own with Twilights friends controlling them.

"Th- This can't be!" she cried out as Twilight was surrounded by the power of the Elements.

Twilights eyes were whitened from the energy that was forming. She looked down at the injured Alicorn. Memories she shared with the Princess before she became a power hungry tyrant flashed through her mind. Tears fell from them but she knew what had to done.

The colors of the Elements erupted in all directions. It was clearing the flames that were consuming Canterlot. It then reached Ponyville clearing the little town from ashes and flames. Trees and wild life were being revived and the sky became clear from the smoke. A spectrum of light made its way towards Celestia at a high speed. As soon as it got to Celestia, Luna dodged the spectrum and it began to surround her dear sister. Celestia was screaming out of fear as she tried escaping the rainbow that surrounded her. Soon she was consumed by the rainbow and it began to shrink. It got smaller and smaller until it disappeared in a flash.

Twilights horn stopped glowing and she passed out from using up all her energy. Luna saw her falling as she flew up to her as fast as she could to catch Twilight on her back. She landed slowly as ponies who survived Celestia's wrath in Canterlot surround the two.

Twilight soon woke up to Dr. Whooves who was standing above her.

"Huh… where am I…?" asked Twilight as she could see the Dr. a bit blurry.

"You're at what is left of a hospital here in Canterlot dear" he replied as Twilight sat up, rubbing the side of her head.

"You were out pretty cold, you should get some rest" he said as he turned around to look out the window to see the ponies working on cleaning the mess Celestias made.

Twilight gasped as she tried getting out of the bed. Dr. Whooves made his way towards Twilight, lightly pushing on her chest to get her lay down.

"Try not to over-exert yourself, you don't want to open the wounds you have" he said as he grabbed the blanket with his teeth and pulled it over Twilight.

"But, where are my friends… and Princess Luna?" she asked very worried trying to find out the fate of her friends.

He smiled as he opened the curtains to reveal her friends all covered in bandages.

"Girls!" she said excitedly and with tears beginning to fill her eyes.

"I'll leave you all be" said Dr. Whooves as he walked out of the room.

"D'aw, would you look at that, she's so excited to see us" said Applejack taking off her ten gallon hat with her hoof.

"You didn't think that we wouldn't make it huh?" said Rainbow Dash hovering over the others.

"But I… I thought- Twilight said trying to find the words to say until Pinkie Pie came jumping in.

"Don't worry!" cried out Pinkie Pie, "When the Princess bucked you around like a rag-doll; Princess Luna used her magic to help us all!"

"Yeah, um, sorry if you thought we were, um, you know…" said Fluttershy lowering her head.

"Don't think that way my dear, we are here, alive and well" said Rarity making her way towards Twilights bed.

Princess Luna happened to make her way through the broken down hospital to check on the survivors. She managed to stop by Twilights room as the six mares talked amongst themselves. She smiled as she saw Twilight smiled in relief; she was able to help her friends so Twilight can have a reason to go on. Twilight noticed her and Luna gave her a wink as she left to finish checking up on the other survivors.

A few days have passed since Celestias wrath. A wall was setup in Canterlot to remember those who have fallen to Celestia. Some names Twilight noticed as her heart dropped as she read those names. Luna was walking around Canterlot and noticed Twilight standing before the wall.

"Are you okay, Twilight Sparkle?" she asked as she put a hoof on Twilights shoulder.

"I wonder what drove your sister to be like that, Princess…" she said as she put her head down.

"I would like to say she was power hungry Twilight, though she was never like that before" said Luna as she took her hoof off her shoulder to look down and the sad unicorn.

Twilight looked up at sun while covering the bright rays with her arm. She could see a unicorn head shaped in the sun, just like when Luna was banished to moon.

"She'll be back, Princess" said Twilight as she put her arm down to look at Luna.

"I know Twilight, but I'll be prepared for when she does" she said giving Twilight a light smile, "until then, as the monarch, I have to restore Equestria to what it used be before my sister went on her rampage"

Twilight nodded and she and Luna left the wall as they headed back to the castle to discuss plans on rebuilding Equestria.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey hey! Well, I really hoped you enjoyed this little quick fanfic. Remember, I tried my best to be descpitive with my words as you can see with the whole spectrum thingy going on lol. Anyway, leave some feedback so I can prepare for the future if I plan on continuing to write some more fics. Thank you all!<strong>

**/Ciandren**


End file.
